


have courage and stay rad

by rosesexbangsung



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Cinderella AU, F/M, i was rly hyperfixated on cinderella 2015 when i wrote this so, if you see the ship and you're scratching your head either get to know me or keep scrolling lol, sung is a space prince but he has a castle on earth? in the past? just go w it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesexbangsung/pseuds/rosesexbangsung
Summary: it's a cinderella 2015 au with doctor sung and the princess from nsp's heart boner music video. if you think that sounds neat, have fun. it's my ao3 and i get to choose the self-indulgent crack ship.
Relationships: Doctor Sung/Heart Boner Princess, Doctor Sung/Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	have courage and stay rad

Throwing her head back with laughter for what most had been the hundredth time that evening, she felt more alive than ever before. 

The pair had stolen away from the crowd to take a private stroll outside. Prince Sung decided they had far too many eyes on them in the ballroom, and as perfect as dancing with her felt, talking with her, getting to know her, hearing her soft voice laugh and speak of her dreams was even moreso.

He didn’t even know her name. She seemed too apprehensive to give it when asked. And far from him to be disrespectful, especially towards someone he had immediately become enamored with.

“May I ask if there’s a reason for this party?” She asked at the next lull in conversation.

“Hm?” Sung asked, turning his head towards her. “Well, does anyone need a reason to get a big group of people together to have fun?”

She smiled and folded her hands together. “Not at all. It’s just that the invitations said ‘Every eligible citizen is encouraged to attend.’ There was much talk of it all over.”

“Ah, I was hoping it’d be subtle. It was in smaller print and everything!” He held his arms up in defeat. “Okay, you caught me. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t have shady, ulterior motives. I really did throw this party primarily to give everyone in the kingdom a fun night, instead of just the important upper class like always. Still, when we were planning, I couldn’t help think about my moms. They passed away a while back.”

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry…” She said, bowing her head. “I lost my mother as well.”

Sung sighed. “It’s never truly easy to live with. But they had so much love for each other, and for me. They always wanted me to find that love for myself. And I gotta tell ya, I’ve lived a lot longer than you probably think I have, and have never really come across it. I tried to make it happen once, and well, that’s really a story for another day. I don’t know. It’s like...it doesn’t have to happen, but it doesn’t hurt to try, right?”

“Right, of course.” She nodded in agreement. She wondered if what he was seeking was beginning to happen on his end. It surely was for her. Still, she decided to not dwell on possibilities and continue to enjoy her one night of freedom.

“What about you?” Sung asked. “Just here for the party?” 

She paused and thought about how much she should disclose. “Well, like you, I thought about my mother, as well as my father, both of whom I’ve lost. Just like your parents, I know that they would want me to be happy and follow my dreams. Still, I normally stay put to love and take care of the home I was raised in. I don’t frequent many parties, if I’m honest.”

“So what made you decide to come by one arranged by li’l ol’ me?” He asked, flashing her a big dorky grin.

She had to laugh again, though she wasn’t sure how to answer. She wanted to be truthful to him. She wanted to tell him that even though she certainly looked the part, her home life had been far from glamorous since losing her parents, and she was not even supposed to be at this party in the first place. He didn’t need to know that she woke up most days a filthy, unwashed mess, who couldn’t even eat breakfast at the same table as the rest of her family, if you could really call them that. She needed to spend every second of this night wisely.

She turned towards him and smiled. “I simply thought it would be a good time.”

“Fair enough. I appreciate the good faith in me.” He chuckled. “I hope it’s met your expectations.”

She thought back to when she first set foot in the large ballroom that the party was being held. She certainly wasn’t expecting Prince Sung to look and dress the way he did. She envied him a bit. He was comfortable fully being himself, while she had to wear an almost full on disguise just to leave her house. 

Nobody really knew much about the royal family. She had learned from him that night that they did a lot of traveling, and his ancestors had royal lineage in this kingdom, and titles had gone to different branches of their family tree. It was a bit complicated, but also fascinating. His fashion was nothing like she’d ever seen, and his eyes were completely hidden from view. Perhaps, if a connection was made, he wanted it to be purely emotional, without his appearance becoming a factor. Though, she had to admit, the bottom half of his face was still handsome. He had a very charming mustache, and a wide smile that lit up the whole ballroom.

She still found it hard to believe he chose her. She hadn’t even gone to the ball to court him, or even to meet him, really. She was in desperate need for a change of scenery. To meet new people, to dance, to have fun, to have one night where she could do what she wanted rather than an endless list of chores provided by her...overbearing stepmother. But almost immediately after her descent down the grand staircase into the ballroom, there he was, asking her to dance. And dance they did...to say it was enchanting would be an understatement. She had never felt such euphoria. For those few magical moments, it was as if none of her daily troubles existed. It was only him and his inviting smile and upbeat way of carrying himself. It was as if she was living in one of her wildest, most beautiful dreams and was waiting to wake up next to the fireplace of her father’s home.

Before she could respond, she found herself being pulled by the hand, as her suitor whispered excitedly, “Come with me. I want to show you something.”

She allowed him to coax her to a faraway corner of the courtyard, where she could see a small building tucked away. It was as if it was both hidden, and in plain sight. One simply had to work at getting to it, much like the most beautiful things in life. He opened the door and led her inside.

“A secret garden!” She gasped, taking in her surroundings. She was surrounded by shrubs that bloomed with the flower of her undisclosed namesake. “It’s beautiful…”

Her focus moved to a swing attached by rope to one of the tall trees. As if he could read her thoughts, Sung spoke up. “Please.” He took hold of the rope.

“...I shouldn’t.” 

“You should.”

“I shouldn’t.” She laughed. It was practically a game at this point.

“You should.”

“I will.”

She perched herself on the seat of the swing, smoothing the skirt of her gown. She looked up and met his gaze. She was bewildered at how, even though she couldn’t look him in the eyes, she still felt as if she could see through his odd visor. His smile did wonders for his whole expression.

He began to gently push her. She smiled wider than she had in ages, bowing her head back as if she were floating on air. It brought her back to when she was a child and the happiness she felt around her parents. She used to wonder if she would ever feel that way again. She didn’t have to wonder anymore. 

After a few pushes, however, they both noticed one of her shoes had not stayed with her on her flight.

“I got it!” Sung said, darting forward to retrieve it. She giggled at his eager act of chivalry. 

“Glass, huh?” He eyed the slipper as he carefully picked it up. “Doesn’t that hurt your feet?”

She giggled again. “It’s actually quite comfortable. Does that helmet not hurt your head?”

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “Okay, fair enough.” He inched closer to her and held up the slipper. “May I?”

She nodded, then let him gently take her leg and slowly slip the glass shoe back onto her foot. She couldn’t feel herself breathing.

He looked back up at her as she saw the most sincere smile he had given all night. 

“You know, I’m sorry to ask again, but...can I at least know your name?” Sung asked. “I understand if you don’t want to tell me, but I would really like to know, so that maybe we could see each other again. That is, if you would want to.”

She inhaled quickly. She did want to. She really, really wanted to. But...how would it even happen? She couldn’t just leave her home. What started as one night of freedom turned into the possibility of a bright future...a future that was sadly unobtainable. If the prince knew her name, her stepfamily would know she was at the party. Her stepmother would find a way to somehow make living even more difficult for her. It would be very irresponsible and she would soon regret it.

Still, to hear his voice speak her name...

Before she could even make the decision, her thoughts were interrupted by the chime of a clock.

“Midnight.” She whispered.

“Midnight?” Sung asked. “That’s a really cool name!”

“No, no, it’s nearly midnight.” She said frantically, standing up from the swing set. She looked down at him and smiled. “I’m afraid I must leave now, but thank you so much for such an incredible evening. I shall not forget it as long as I live. Goodbye!”

Sung’s face fell as she hoisted up her skirt and hurried out. Finding himself at a loss for words, he dashed to the door to the secret garden and watched as she rushed off towards the carriages. Looking down at his feet, he saw the same glass slipper that she had lost just moments prior. She seemed to be either unaware or too preoccupied with fleeing to bother coming back for it.

In the blink of one eye, his romantic venture that became more than he ever expected was dashing off in the opposite direction. He didn’t know her name, where she was from, or who she lived with. But what he did know, was that she was beautiful, kind, gentle, and mysterious. And while he didn’t have a name, he did have a shoe.

He was going to find her.


End file.
